you give me butterflies
by ppg104
Summary: So Buttercup has been feeling a little strange lately towards her sister, but she knows the feeling isn't mutual or is it ? Warning Yuri and sex scene. Also for those of you that have already read this, try reading it again I'm fixing my little mistakes and fixing it up so it looks better. And look out for the prequel to this called " My little green caterpillar " :
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE : HI IM NEW TO THIS STORY WRITTING BUISNESS AND I KINDA SUCK AT SPELLING SO PLEASE BE KIND AND EXCUSE MY LANGUAGE FROM TIME TO TIME I DO SAY ( OR WRITE BAD WORDS ). THIS WILL PROBABLY BE RATED T OR M FOR VARIOUS REASONS . DO REMEMBER THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE BE NICE. THANK YOU AND ENJOY :)

DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE POWERPUFF CHARACTERS OR THE SHOW UNFORTUNATLY.

WARNING YURI BLOSSOMXBUTTERCUP SO IF YOU DONT LIKE IT DONT READ

(Buttercup's pov)

It had been ten years since we battled REAL villains. After a while i guess they got tired of getting beaten all the time, so eventually they gave up leaving us to be some what normal teens. Don't get me wrong, we still had the bank robberies to deal with , but they werent as bad as Mojo's robots or hims demon plans. The only real robberies included the rowdyruff boys . Lately they haven't been doing much, but annoying us at school though . ( Even though we have gotten closer)

" Buttercup get your ass up , NOW ! " I hear my older sister yell from the side of my bed. She used her strength to flip over my mattress . I fell on the floor with a loud THUD . Ah sisterly love.

" What the hell blossom, we still have like 30 minutes till school ." I said while glaring at her from the floor.

" Besides what give you the right to come into my room without permission? "

She looked at me with disbelieve. " First of all you come into my room all the time without MY permission, " she stated " Second of all, we have TEN minutes to get to school and Bubbles and I are already ready so hurry up. " And with that she stormed out my room.

( Ok so im not really gonna describe what they wear so you can imagaine that part if you want and if you don't well i'll try to give some description. )

I raced over to my closet and found a green shirt that had the number three on the back like some sort of jersey. I grabbed some skinny jeans and my black and green vans. I raced to the bathroom and fixed my hair which was only like an inch or two past my shoulders.

I raced down stairs and met my sisters, we grabbed our backpacks and took flight. Once we got to school we went our separate ways. ( Not gonna explain much that happens in boring ol school. )

My last class everyone was talking and laughing. I smiled and leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. I then felt a tap on my shoulder and opened one eye to meet the gaze of Princess Morebucks. Rumor had it, she has a crush on me. I mean don't get me wrong, she was pretty and all and it wasn't like I wasn't bi, i was and wasn't afraid to admit it. I liked boys a lot more than girls though. It's just my heart belonged to someone else. Even if they didn't know.

" Hi Bc ," Princess said, while grinning at me .

" Oh hey princess, whats up? " i asked .

" Nothing, hey what do you have planned later on tonight ? " She asked sounding hopeful.

I sighed ," I'm gonna spend time with my sisters ," I said feeling my heart race at the thought.

" Oh , " she said and frowned. I felt bad, but what could I do. I didn't want to lead her on. She turned around and walked away. She had matured over the years and realized the world didnt revolve around her.

I sighed again and glanced at the clock. It read one more minute til 4 pm . I couldn't wait to race home and spend time with HER. Even if most of it she spends yelling at me. I still loved her with all my heart. She was always on my mind. As i was in the middle of daydreaming about her the bell rang. Everyone raced out.

I flew to her last class and met her there. She was still putting her stuff in her bag. I leaned against the doorway and watched her. I knew she could see me through her perifrial vesion and she smiled.I guess she was in a better mood now then from earlier today. I closed my eyes for a bit while I waited for her. Soon I felt a pair of arms around my neck and my eyes shot open to see her hugging me. She hasn't done that in so long . I wrapped my arms around her waist. I looked down at her. I was just about 2 inches taller.

" I'm sorry I yelled at you this morning , it's just ... I had another nightmare and didn't get much sleep," She said staring at my face . I felt a little weird and looked down at my shoes. I hated when she did that, I cant look at her eyes when she tries to read me." Again? " I asked worried. She had been having nightmares for a while, now.

She sighed. " Yea, " She said as she closed her eyes and rested her head on my shoulder. She then looked up and stared at me . No something on me. I looked at her eyes and they were staring at my lips. Oh god she's moving closer. What am I gonna do. It's wrong, right? I mean we're sisters after all. Before I know it i'm moving closer too. My heart is beating so fast. My mind is racing with thoughts I know I shouldn't be thinking.

" Hey guys, lets go . " Bubbles called from behind me. How long was she there ? What did she see ? We part and Blossom rushes over to her backpack. Bubbles walks over to my side and smiles at me. Wait is she giving me a thumbs up ? ( Forgot to mention they got fingers and toes over the year but that's about it .)

" Uh, " Was all I could say before blossom came back and we flew to our house.

Several hours later Bubbles had ditched us to go on a date with BOOMER of all people. Well I guess I shouldn't be surprised. So it was just me and Bloss. Alone ...

I was lying down on the couch watching tv when Bloss came in. She looked over at the tv then at me. She walked towards the couch I was on and laid on top of me. She snuggled into my neck. This is something she used to do when she wasn't texting her boyfriends. I could feel my heart race. I was pretty sure she could hear it because she smiled. She looked up at me and stared at my lips again. I just stared at the tv trying not to look down. Somehow my arm found its way around her waist. She just stared until she began to move closer. Then she kissed the corner of my lip. My eyes grew wide and I looked over at her, but before I could even say anything she moved again. This time finding my lips full on with hers. I gasped and she giggled. She moved back and stared at me. I had my mouth hanging and my eyes wide.

" I've noticed you've been acting so weird lately, Bc and I decided to research your behaviors towards me. My results said you were 'in love' and it gave me signs to look for. I decided to test these out. " She smiled at me , I was in complete shock.

" To tell you the truth I've felt the same way for a long time ." She admitted with a blush spreading across her face. I smiled at this. My stomach had butterflies in it. Then i moved into a kiss. I felt her lips form a smile. Both my arms wrapped around her waist. I tried to pull her into me as much as possible. I then felt something wet on my lips and opened them letting her inside, as our tongues wrestled I felt her hands moving everywhere on me. Soon her hands tugged at my pants. I moaned at this. She giggled and started to unbutton them. My hands were rubbing her back. She then slipped one hand down my pants and I gasped. She had turned me on so quickly. She rubbed me through my undies making me moan louder. Using my strength I decided to fly us to my room. I then ,threw her on my bed and locked my door. I could tell there was lust in my eyes... I felt it. We came into this room virgins and leaving non . I took off my shirt and jumped onto her. She smiled at my force. Hey what can I say it's in my nature. She started to kiss my neck while I took off her shirt and unhooked her bra. My mouth found her breast and she moaned at this. She started to rock her hips hard. i\I had enough of this playing around. I ripped off her pants and underwear. I slipped out of my own.

" So how are we gonna ... aaahhh, " She couldn't finish her sentence when I slipped two fingers into her. I began to pump in and out. At first I went slow, but she rocked against me hard so I started to go faster. She then slipped three fingers into me. I moaned loudly as she went fast right away. Our breathing grew faster and harder. I started to feel her tense up inside. She was panting loudly and I had butterflies as I slowly was reaching my climax. She got hard inside and screamed my name as she came on my hand. She was still pumping into me. Ten more seconds I came with a moan and fell on her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist. She looked up at me and smiled. We turned around so that she was lying on me snuggling into my neck.

" Buttercup I think I'm in love with you, " she said with a smile. I smile too. " I know I'm in love with you Blossom, " We kissed and fell asleep in each others arms.

SO THERE YOU HAVE IT ILL KEEP WRITTING MORE CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY ILL EVEN DO SOME STORIES WHERE THEY FALL FOR THE RRB :)


	2. Chapter 2

OK SO THIS IS CHAPTER TWO UM I DONT OWN THE POWERPUFF GIRLS AND STUFF DISCLAIMER BLAH BLA BLAH OK SO REMEMBER THIS IS YURI BLAH BLAH OH AND I DO NOT OWN THE STORE ADAM AND EVE OTHER THAN THAT ENJOY

(Blossom's Pov)

I woke up in my sister's arms and giggled. I looked up at her and remembered how eager she was. She looked so peaceful when she slept, though. Then I heard the front door slam and I gasped, Bubbles was home. I gathered my clothes, got dressed and gave Buttercup a quick kiss on the head. As I flew out I bumped into Bubbles.

" Blossom, what were you doing in Bc's room. She'll kill you if she finds out you were in there." She said.

" I erm, well you see she's, um sick and I need to take care of her, " I lied. I really did feel bad about lying ,but what was I supposed to do?

" Oh, should we tell the professor ?" She asked.

" No, no I think I can take care of my own sister."

" Oh, well ok, " She said then went into her room. I sighed as I went down stairs and clicked on the tv.

( Buttercup's Pov)

I woke up expecting to see my sister on my bed, but to my surprise she was no where in sight. I sighed maybe it was a one time thing. I could already start to feel my eyes water. You know what, whatever she's not worth it anyways. I got up and got dressed. I was hungry so I went down stairs to find blossom watching the news. She glanced up at me and smiled.

" Hey you, " She said.

I gave her a weak smile and traveled to the kitchen. I felt her eyes on my back as I walked into the kitchen. Little did I know she was following me. I was getting a bowl out for some cereals, when I felt her arms around my waist. I looked down.

" Buttercup, what's wrong ? " She asked.

I sighed " Blossom what we did ... was it a one time thing or did it actually mean something ?" I asked still looking down .

" Of course it meant something. Im not just gonna lead you on. I would never do that. I told you I love you and I mean it ."

I smiled at this, but then it dropped as soon as Bubbles came into the room and Blossom let go of me and moved away a little. I sighed, I cant really blame her I mean we can't make it obvious or anything. We had a reputation to keep and what would people think about their " precious powerpuffs " if they found out what we were up to .

" Hey guys, " Bubbles smiled at us as I turned towards the fridge to get some milk.

" Hey bubs, how was your date ? " Blossom asked, trying to sound interested in what Bubbles had to say." It was really nice, I mean it wasn't like yours, but oh well ." And with that she giggled. Both me and Blossom looked up and stared at her.

" What do you mean by that Bubbles ?" Blossom asked now giving her full attention." Come on guys, you know as well as I do that we can hear anything with in a couple miles from anywhere we are and we have this sort of connection. I know what you guys REALLY did in Bc's room. " She said and smirked at us.

I started to feel my face get red and I looked over to Blossom who's face was also red with embarrassment.

" You knew ?" I asked what we were both thinking." Ugh, it's not that hard to figure it out. People at school have been asking me questions. You guys really don't hide it all that well." She stated.

" Well it's non of their business anyways," i said and turned my attention towards my food." Well maybe not but just be careful. Oh and next time try not to be so loud. Your lucky the professor's lab door is sound prof." She said with a wink. Again I could feel my face heat up.

" Wait so your ok with this ?" Blossom asked.

" Well yeah, why not ? I mean, you guys are ok with me dating Boomer, so why shouldn't I be ok with you guys?" She asked. I wanted to say, because it was incest, but I bit my tongue. I didn't want to say anything that might upset Blossom in any way.

" Oh ok, thanks Bubbles," I said and walked off to the living room to eat. I had enough drama for one day. All I wanted to do now was watch tv. My sisters soon joined me. Blossom laid down with her head in my lap, and Bubbles in the other couch. I soon finished my food and took the dishes to the kitchen sink. I then heard the door slam and I looked over towards the living room. All I saw was Bubbles. She looked up and smiled at me. She then walked over towards me still smiling.

" Uh, where's Blossom? " I asked.

" Oh she told me to keep you here," she said with a smirk.

" Uh why ?"

" That's for me to know and you to find out later. " She said with a wink then headed to the living room again. Was I missing something here?

( Blossom's Pov)

I had left the house to pick up some "things" from the store. I had only two things on my mind. Buttercup and pleasure. I needed a few things if I was gonna have any fun with her tonight. From what I saw just a few hours ago, I now know that when fucking Buttercup likes to take dominance. So i'll get her some "toys" that we will both like. I walked into an 'adam and eve 'store.

" Hello," A man greeted with a smile. " Hi," I said." How may i help you ma'am?" He asked. " Um well," This part I was blushing like crazy. " You see I have this ,erm girlfriend and I kinda want ... um ..."

" I have just the thing, " The man said. I was relieved that I didn't have to finish my sentence. He then disappeared to the back. I looked around at the store. It had so many costumes and diffrent stuff. I felt so dirty in a place like this. The man then came out with a weird looking thing.

" This is something new. You see it's two vibrators connected together in an angle where you can strap it on. One vibrator is for that person. It goes in between the legs and the other one goes right in front of the waist. The way it works is with every thrust the vibrator that is in between the legs also thrusts in and out as well ." I looked at the thing. It looked like one of those fake dicks some girls use, but it had a rubber coated wire that connected it to another dick looking thing. It was really wobbly.

" Um does it work well ?" I asked

" Yes it really satisfies. In fact this is the last one we have," He said. " And i'll make you a deal. Since you are a powerpuff and have saved this town multiple times, if you are not satisfied, you may bring it back even if it's used and I will still refund it, " He said with a smile.

I smiled back. " Ok i'll take it, " I said and paid for it. I then flew home eager to try it out.

( No one's Pov)

Buttercup and Bubbles were watching tv when Blossom raced into the house and in her room.

" What was that ? " buttercup asked looking confused. Bubbles just shruged and turned the tv louder.

Blossom had hid the toy under her bed and started to take her clothes off. If this was gonna be a night to remember she needed to dress properly for it. She started to look through her undies. She found a thong a friend had given to her as a joke a while back. She slipped on the red fabric and smiled. She decided to not wear a bra. She then found an old green hat buttercup had given her when they were 8 years old.

Flash back

Buttercup was outside playing baseball with Mitch and Bubbles, while Blossom was upstairs reading.

"Come on Bubbles, don't be afraid of the ball. You gotta catch it if Mitch strikes out," Buttercup explained. She had become nicer to Bubbles and Blossom over the years.

" Ok, but don't throw it to hard," She said.

" Ok," Buttercup said and pitched the ball. Mitch let it pass him two times before actually swinging. The bat made contact. Unfortunately it hit a window in the girls room.

" Ugh, nice job Mitch," Buttercup exclaimed as she floated into the house.

"Oppsies," Mitch said with a shy smile. Bubbles just looked at him and facepalmed.

Buttercup floated up the stairs and into their room.

" BUTTERCUP IS THIS YOUR BALL?" Blossom shouted at her. Buttercup sighed. " Yes it is," Blossom tossed the ball over to her. " You know Buttercup, that's the fifth time this month that's happened. Money doesn't grow on trees, you know, " Blossom stated while returning to her book.

" Well, at least I know how to have fun." Buttercup retorted. " I know how to have fun," Blossom said while floating over to her sister.

"Oh yea, prove it," She took her lime green hat off and placed it on her sister's head. " Come play with us, " Buttercup smiled at her sister. " As, um interesting as that sounds, no thank you." Blossom said while taking of the hat and handing over to Buttercup who just rolled her eyes.

" Besides, don't you know hats are for boys?" Buttercup shot her a glare. " no their not, " Buttercup said. " oh really " Blossom smirked , egging her on.

" Yes, really and besides this is my lucky hat," she said and smiled at it. Blossom rolled her eyes. She didn't believe in luck." What's so lucky about an old hat?"

" Well, this year in baseball, I hit 10 home runs so far and that's without my powers," She flashed a big grin.

" Tell ya what Blossom, I'll show you how lucky it is. Come play against me and Bubbles and if you win you can have it and if I win you have to admit that this hat is lucky and its not just for boys."

Blossom smiled at this. It has been a while since she played with her sisters. She looked at her book then back at Buttercup."Deal," She said, and they race downstairs and outside. Of course Buttercup won.

" Ok ok, that hat is lucky and it's not just for boys," Blossom said, smiling. They walked inside with Bubbles. Mitch had decided to go home. They walked into the living room. " Told ya," Buttercup smirked and took off the hat. She looked at it, then looked at Blossom. She then put it on Blossom's head.

" But it looks better on you," she said and smiled at her. Blossom blushed.

" And you could use some luck with the way you play baseball," She smirked. " What was that?" blossom asked while smiling and they both started laughing.

End of flash back.

Blossom smiled at it. She then put it on and tied her hair up. She put on a trench coat and walked out of her room. She approached her sisters in the living room. They looked up at her and smiled.

" Oh hey Blossom their's a new episode of ..." Buttercup couldn't finish her sentence as soon as she saw the hat. " Come to my room. I have a surprise for you." Blossom smiled and walked back to her room with Buttercup following her like a zombie. Bubbles giggled and turned the tv louder.

OK SORRY GUYS NO SEX SENE HERE BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE ONE AND ILL TRY TO HAVE IT OUT SOME TIME THIS WEEK. IM ACTUALLY GONNA START ON IT TODAY SO YEA REVEIW PLEASE.


	3. Chapter 3

OK SO THERES A SEX SEEN IN HERE OH AND IM KINDA SLOWING DOWN ON THIS STORY BECAUSE I HAVE EOC TO WORRY ABOUT AND A LOT OF HOMEWORK BUT I'LL TRY TO GET SOME CHAPTERS DONE :) REMEMBER I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. NOT THE PPG OR ANYTHING .

(Bubbles Pov)

I started to hear moans from the other room and I felt my face get red. I took out my phone and messaged Boomer. ' Hey can i come over :) '. I waited for the reply trying not to listen to my sisters in the other room . I decided to get out my ipod and turn the volume up . I then felt my phone vibrate and looked at it . ' sure babe ;) ' it read. I smiled , grabbed my purse and flew out of there. Boy was I relieved. I soon arrived at Mojo's lab and knocked on the door. I took a step back and swayed back and forth looking around. It had been a while since I was last here. The door opened to reveal Brick. He looked at me then smirked.

" Oh, hey soon to be 'sis in law'. Long time no see, eh ?" He said. I blushed at the whole 'sister in law ' joke.

" Hi Brick, " I said and smiled at him. He stepped a side and let me in.

" Go ahead and relax. Boomer is taking a shower cause he was working out when you asked to come over. He will be out in a bit," He walked over to the couch and plopped down. He just stared at the tv. I walked over and sat next to him. Butch then entered the room. He looked at me and smirked.

" Hey Bubs. I haven't seen you here in a while ," He walked over and gave me a huge bear hug. Of course I returned it.

" Hi butch, I missed you too ," I smiled. He took a seat next to me, so that I was in the middle of both brothers. I looked over at the tv and Brick had it on 'Jersey Shore'. I watched it once, but I didn't like it. I mean I didn't mind watching it, but whatever.

(Buttercup's Pov)

I followed my sister. It was like I was in a trace or something. I finally snapped out of it when I heard a 'click'. I blinked and turned around. I realized I was in Bossom's room . She looked at me with lust in her eyes. She had my old hat on. This is gonna need some getting used to.

"Uh Blossom, are you ok?" I asked. " Yes, why do you ask Bc?" she said walking towards me.

I backed up, bumping and falling onto the bed. "Uff," I manage to say.

She moved towards me and put her hands on my shoulders. I tensed up, I've only made love to Blossom once and I was still very unexperienced.

" Relax," She said in a soothing tone. I obeyed her and relaxed. She bent down and kissed me. I closed my eyes and relaxed even more. I felt something wet on my bottom lip and opened my mouth. Her tongue rushed in and met mine. She began to moan. I smiled and started to unbutton her coat. Why was she wearing a coat anyway? As I was unbuttoning it she moved away from my face and I found out why she had the coat on. I blushed as I saw she only had on a thong. She smiled at this.

" Be careful Bc. You leave your mouth open, you'll catch flies" She said with a giggle.

" Um well I uh ... hey your wearing the hat I gave you," I pointed out. She giggled again.

" Yup ,but that's not the only surprise I have for you," She said and gently pulled up my shirt and sports bra. I blushed at this. She gently pushed me down and got on top of me. She leaned down and kissed me. Our tongues fought and I was getting in the mood. I flipped us over so that I was on top. She giggled and started to take off my pants. My hand made its way to hear breast. I cupped it and she moaned. She had taken off all of my clothes and somehow I didn't notice until now. My hands moved to her thong and pulled it down. She reached for the hat, but I stopped her. She looked at me confused.

"Leave it, " I said and she nodded. My hands moved to her clit and rubbed it. She moaned, but stopped me. I looked at her confused.

" Wait, I have something better," She got up and got out some weird looking thing from under her bed . " What the hell is that ?" I asked pointing at it.

" Just put it on, " She said. I looked at it then at her, then I grabbed it. I looked it over. It looked like to dicks put together, but I shrugged and strapped it on. One dick was in front of my waist the other was right in front of my crotch waiting to penetrate it. She laid down on th bed and looked at me. I knelt in front of her grabbing her waist. She wrapped her legs around my waist and the fake dick was pressed up against her pussy. With one thrust we both moaned loudly as the 'toy' worked its magic. Both of us had one fake dick in us. Blossom griped the sheets as I started to pump in and out. She gasped and moaned. I was thrusting harder and going faster with each passing minute. She started to moan my name louder and louder.

" Blo ... Blossom I think I ... I'm going t...to cum ," I said between gasp and pants.

" Me too," She said looking up at me. I groaned as one final shove and I squirted out my love juices. She moaned as she came also. I sighed and fell onto the bed on her right side. She looked at me.

" Hey im not finished with you yet," She said as she sat up and crawled over me. She positioned herself to where she sat on my fake dick. I moaned as the one facing me started to push its way into my clit again. She gasped as the same happened to her. She started to twist and turn causing us both extreme pleasure. She moved up and down. I placed my hands on her hips and helped her go faster. The bed started to shake from under us. We went so fast our hips were a blur. I felt my climax coming fast. I started to thrust into her and she screamed. I finally came and she did too. This time her love juices spilled onto me. I sighed and she fell onto me.

" That .. was .. amazing," She sighed. " Yea, " I said and smiled. We kissed and fell asleep in each others arms.

WELL THERE IT IS. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG ITS JUST ALL WEEK I'VE BEEN TESTING AND STUFF SO YEA. WELL HOPE YOU ENJOYED. NEXT CHAPTER COMING UP SOON. AND YES I KNOW I MISSPELLED SOME WORDS BUT HEY AT LEAST I GOT IT OUT RIGHT?


	4. Chapter 4

OK GUYS I KINDA FEEL ON A ROLL HERE IDK IF I AM OR NOT I GUESS ILL FIND OUT AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. ANYWAYS I OWN NOTHING. OH BY THE WAY SHOULD I HAVE BOOMER AND BUBBLES DO IT. I MEAN SINCE BLOSSOM AND BC ARE DOING IT SHOULD BUBBLES BE THE ONLY INNOCENT ONE LEFT OR NOT. IDK ITS UP TO YOU.

(Bubbles Pov )

I was watching tv with Brick and Butch, waiting for Boomer to come out of the shower. " So, Bubbles how are your sisters?" Brick asked.

" They're fine," I said trying not to blush, remembering what they were up to at the moment. " Better question. What are they doing?" Butch asked suspisiously. I started to get nervous.

" Wh .., What do you mean by that?" I asked, while showing them a shy smile. That moment Boomer walked into the room. Saved by the Boomer.

" Hey Bubbles," He said as he walked over and gave me a kiss. " Wanna come to my room?" He asked with a smile on his face. He didn't mean anything dirty . We just usually hung out in his room and talked. "Sure," I said while I got up. We walked into his room. He sat on the bed with a towel around his neck. I closed the door and locked. He started to blush.

"Calm down, I just need to talk to you, " I said already knowing what he was thinking. I sighed, he's a boy, I can't really blame him.

" Oh ok," He said. I walked over to him and sat next to him. We looked at each other. I saw worry in his eyes. "What's the matter bubbles?" He asked. I sighed, I had told him that I thought Blossom and Bc liked each other.

" Blossom and Bc are going out," I said. He looked at me. " Hmm took them long enough," He said with a smile.

" This is serious Boomer. I mean I'm fine with it, but what if word gets out. Then what? " I asked looking at him. "Don't worry it won't get out," He said.

" You don't get it. They are so ... horny lately and if they act like that in public ... I don't know," I said with a sigh. He chuckled and placed an arm around me.

...

( Buttercup's Pov )

I groaned as I woke up. This time Blossom was lying in my arms. I smiled and kissed her head. She opened one eye and smiled at me. She then giggled and kissed my lips. We just layed there for a while. All that stopped when we heard the professor's lab door open. We gasped and she jumped up and off the bed. I fell on the ground with a THUD.

"Ugh," I said. She gasped.

"I'm so sorry babe," She said and I smiled at the 'babe' part. " It's ok," I said and got up. We got dressed and shared a kiss. " Girls, what do you want for dinner?" He asked. We walked down stairs and looked at him.

" I want a burger," I said. "Well I want pizza," Blossom said. I glared at her. She smiled and stuck her tongue out at me.

" Liver and onions it is, " The professor said. We both looked at him. He closed his eyes and smiled. He made his was to the kitchen to start the dinner we would have to eat. We walked over to the couch. I lied down and put my hands under my head. Blossom walked over to the other couch. It was fine with me because I knew dad was in the other room. My phone rang. I looked at it. It was a text from Mitch.

' Hey Bc :)' It read.

' Hey Mitchy Mitch ;)' I texted back.

' What are you up to :D'

'Nothing much. Hey I got some good news. :D '

' What what :D '

'Me and Bloss hooked up :)'

' Awesome so happy for you :) um hey do you think Butch will be at the skate park later on today?' Mitch had come out of the closet to me and told me he had a crush on b\Butch. I wasn't really sure if Butch was gay or not but I tried to help get them together.

'Um not sure do you want me to ask?'

'yes please :}'

'ok hold on :)'

I looked through my contacts and found Butch's number.

'Hey Butchy boy :)'

' Hey Butterbutt XD'

'-.-'

'Oh come on you know it was funny ;)'

'Whatever, hey are you going to the skate park later on today?'

' Yea why?'  
>' Oh I was just wondering' I then texted Mitch.<p>

'Yes he's going :)'

'Do you know when ?'  
>'Um hold on' I texted Butch.<p>

' Hey, when are you going? '  
>'Um in a couple minutes, why are you going?'<p>

' No :P'

'Oh, ok i guess :/'

'Bye :)' I texted Mitch.

'Inna couple of minutes:)'

'Ok thanks wish me luck :)'

' Luck ;)' I then put away my phone. I'd probably end up face timing him later on just to talk and ' gossip' . I smiled, this would be intresting.

I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. DISCLAIMER I OWN NOTHING NOT THE SHOW NOR THE CHARACTERS AND SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES :)


	5. Chapter 5

YET ANOTHER CHAPTER MAN I TELL YA I THINK IM IN THE ZONE :) . ANYWAYS DISCLAIMER AND STUFF I OWN NOTHING.

...

(Mitch's pov)

I slipped on my vans and my skinny jeans. I found a black muscle shirt and I put on a green button up shirt but left it unbuttoned. I wanted to look good for him. I went to the bathroom and combed my hair . I strapped on a green g-shock and grabbed my skateboard. Within five more minutes I was out of there. Since I was seventeen already I had my own car. It was a black pick up truck. Nothing fancy since my family wasn't rich. I drove to the skate park and looked for him. There he was. His hair didn't change at, all but he was built and taller. He had on a black t-shirt with a green strip going through the middle. He had on some converse and black jeans. He was ridding the half pipe.

" Hey Butch," I called out to him. He looked over at me and smiled. My heart melted.

" Hey Mitch wassup," He said as he walked over to me.

" Nothing much man. Just wanted to ya, know skate here and there, and you,"

" Same here man. Hey, what do you say to watching a movie with me and the guys?" He smiled at me.

" Um well who's going?" I asked.

"Not to many people man. Just me , Brick and Mike."

"Um sure, " I smiled. I really felt like saying ' Are you crazy? of course I would love to go.'

" Cool man," He said and smiled as we walked to the half pipe.

...

( Buttercup's pov)

So we helped dad make the 'dinner'. If thats what you want to call it. I sighed as I took a seat at the table. Bubbles had come back from who knows where. We all sat down. Professor started to eat his food. Blossom forced herself to eat. While me and Bubbles just poked at it with our forks.

" So did anything intresting happen last night?" The prefessor asked looking up. I gulped and grabbed my coke to aviod answering that.

"Um no dad," Blossom stated calmly. I was glad she was leader. In situations like this she was always able to keep calm.

" Are you sure?" He asked.

"Um yes," She said looking at him. Even Bubbles began to feel nervous.

"Do you know that i was in my room trying to take a nap and not my " sound prof" lab," He looked at Bubbles when he said ' sound prof'. She gulped. I did a spit take when he said that. The I started coughing. Blossom was patting my back.

" W...What do you mean?" I asked.

" Buttercup, I mean to say that I know what went on last night," He said looking at all of us. I gulped again, Blossom's face got red and Bubbles started to figdet in her chair.

"Dad it's not what you..."

" Just tell me something girls. Is this really what you want?" His face got soft. I nodded my head.

" Yes dad. More than anything," I said and Blossom grabbed my hand and nodded as well.

" Alright then. I will not judge you. Just know other people are not as understanding as I or your sister are,"

" We know. We havent told anyone," Blossom said.

" Um I might have told Mitch," I said with a shy smile.

" What? Why didn't you tell me?" Blossom asked looking directly at me.

" Mitch is my best friend an.."

" He likes you," She said looking a little mad.

" What? No he doesn't he.."

" Come on Bc. Everyone sees how close you guys are. How he's always texting and talking to you. How he's ..."

" Gay," I said already getting mad. I let go of her hand. Her expression went from mad to sorrow.

" Bc I ... I didn't know I'm ..."

"Save it ice princess," I got up and walked off. I went to my room and closed the door. Tonight was a long night and I just wanted to listen to my was such a hypocrite. Mitch would never tell anyone our secret. He was supposed to be a FAMILY friend. Not just mine. I sighed as I heard a knock on my door.

"Go away Blossom," I said. But of course she came in.

"Bc im sorry I just..." She went quite. I was lying on my stomach on my bed, so I couldn't see her face. I turned around to see her sad eyes. I could tell my expresion lightened. I sighed and sat up.

"Blossom you don't want people to judge us, then why did you judge Mitch," I asked.

"Because I was um ... jealous," I smiled at the last part. I got up and walked over to her. I put my arms around her waist and she put her arms around my shoulders.

" Mitch isn't as beautiful as you are," I said and she giggled. I looked down at her and we kissed.

(Mitch's pov)

We had finished seeing the movie and Brick and Mike had ditched us. Me and Butch were alone.

"I'll drive you home if you want," I offered him. I kinda expected him to say no since he can fly, but I had to try anyways.

" Sure, ok" He said as we walked to my truck. He smiled at me and I did a little happy dance in my head. We got to the truck and I started driving. I needed to tell him how I feel.

" Butch ..."

" Yea?"

"Um... could I tell you something and you wont get mad?" I asked.

" Sure, I guess," I pulled into Mojo's drive way. I looked at him and he looked at me with his deep forest eyes.

" I think ... I think i'm in love with you," He blinked . I was so nervous he was just analyzing me. That's what I didn't like about the puffs and the ruffs. They always analyzed you and their options in what to do next. I guess it's an instinct because of their battle DNA. He then leaned in and kissed me . I was shocked. He moved away and got out of the truck. He walked fast into his house. What was that? I sighed. I was gonna have to talk to Bc about this.

SO THERE YA HAVE IT. AGAIN IT MIGHT BE SHORT BUT OH WELL I HAD ALOT OF STUFF HAPPEN IN THIS ONE SO I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. BY THE WAY I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER A DAY AFTER I FINISHED THE OTHER ONE BUT I DON'T THINK I CAN PUBLISH IT SINCE IM NOT AT MY HOUSE THAT HAS WIFI SO YEA. TILL NEXT TIME :)


	6. Chapter 6

OK LETS CUT THE SMALL TALK

...

(Butch's pov)

I ran inside. WHAT DID I DO? I mean I didn't know I was gay, but it felt needed. It felt like the right thing to do. I needed to talk to someone.

"Boomer get your ass over here. I need to talk to you."I said from down stairs. I heard a zip and saw a dark blue light then my little brother was hunched over panting in front of me.

" Did you break your leg again?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I need some advice" I said.

" Advice from mua" He asked looking very suprised.

" Ha ha ha very funny."

"So whats up bro" He asked as we moved over to the couch.

" Um whats your take on being ... gay " I asked while looking down.

" Um well I think it's perfectly fine. Some people just find love in diffrent places." He said looking at me.

" Why do you ask?"

" Cause I ... um ... well"

" Come on out with it man"

" I think i'm gay" I looked at him. He looked suprised then smiled.

" It's ok to be gay." He said. " Do I need to play the song"

"No no i'm good" I said.

"Well who are you gay for?"

" Um ... mitch"

" Really?"

"Yea" I told him the story.

"Wow " He said.

"Yea"

" Well im here for you bro, no matter what" He said with a smile.

" Thanks man" I smiled back at him. He really was a good brother.

...

(Buttercup's pov)

Me and blossom were lying down on my bed. I had her in my arms. We had been talking and laughing. She fell asleep in my arms. I just smiled and looked at her. She was so beautiful. Her eyes fluttered open. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey sleeping beauty" I said and she giggled. We started to kiss when my ipod went off.

"Ugh" I groaned. I rolled over to look at it and it was mitch facetiming me. Blossom snuggled into my neck and looked at it. I answered it.

"Hey mitch. Whats up?" I placed my free arm under my head.

" Bc I ..." He then looked at blossom. His eyes got watery. Woah something went down. Mitch never cries.

" Mitch whats wrong?" I asked getting a little worried.

" I ... I ... I told him how i felt." He just broke down. Blossom started to get up.

" I'll leave you two alone" She said and walked out.

" Mitch what happened?" I asked and he told me the story.

"That doesn't sound like him, I mean i admit he can be a jerk sometimes but he would never leave you hanging." I said trying to make sense of all this.

"I don't know anymore" He said looking down.

" Well in any case im gonna have to teach him a little lesson" I said.

"I'll call you later" And with that I hung up . It was time to set things straight.

It was around 10 pm when I left for his house. When I got there I walked around and flew up to his window. I peeked in and saw he was on his bed asleep. What a loser it was WAY to early to go to sleep. I then opened his window. They didn't keep them locked since they were on the second floor. I snuck in and walked over to his bed. I then jumped on his stomach and slapped him.

" Ow" He said and looked up at me.  
>"The fuck is wrong with you?" He said rubbing his cheek.<p>

" The fuck is wrong with YOU leaving mitch like that after he just poured his heart and soul out to you?" I asked while i crossed my arms and glared down at him. Which was kinda hard to do since it was so dark. He just looked down.

" I don't know. I mean i didn't mean to leave him it's just..."

"Just what?"

" It's just im so confused" I could see tears in his eyes. My eyes softened and i got off him. I sighed.

" Butch do you like him?"

"... Yes" He said as he sat up.

" Then why are you so confused" I asked

" Because I mean what will people think ..."

" Fuck what people think. What do you think? What do you want?"

" I ... want... him"

" Then go for it man. I mean I know I did and I couldn't be happier."

" What do you mean?"

" Oh I didn't tell you?" He shook his head.

" Oh well... Me and blossom... are um... " I blushed.

" Oh I see" He said with a smirk.

"You ... You do?"

" Blossom and Bc sittin in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G" He smiled and started laughing.

" Shut up" I said while still blushing.

" Calm down. It's about time it happened anyways." He said. I smiled.

" So tomorrow set things straight, ok? "

" Ok" He said and gave me a little hug before I flew out the window. When I got home I went to my room and walked over to my bed. The lights then went out and the door closed. I looked around but someone pushed me on my bed. I was then hand cuffed to the head board.

" The fuck do you think you are? "

" Bc you are gonna be my slave for tonight" I heard Blossom's voice full of lust.

" Your wish is my command princess" I said getting turned on. Little did we know we were being watched.

( someone's pov)

" Oh this is to good" Then a laugh could be heard and red smoke could be seen in front of a t.v.

...

IT MAYBE SHORT BUT I'LL MAKE UP FOR IT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A SEX SENE AND LONGER. I'LL HAVE MORE TIME THIS WEEK SINCE NOTHING IS HAPPENIG AT SCHOLL SO YEA DISCLAIMER AND STUFF. I OWN NOTHING AND SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER. :)


	7. Chapter 7

OK SO I"VE GOT SOME IDEAS AND THOUGHT I'D BETTER GET TO WORK BEFORE I FORGET THEM.

...

( No ones pov )

Buttercup was strapped to her bed and struggled to get comfortable. Blossom had left the room to get their " toy " and had blind folded Bc. Hearing the door open and close then heard a click , Buttercup's heart started to race.

" Calm down and stay still while I strap it on you." Blossom said.

" Wait, why can't you wear it ?"

" Do you want to be the one to wear the pants or not? "

" In this case it doesn't feel like I am ." Buttercup mumbled under her breath.

" What was that slave?" Blossom asked. Buttercup then heard a whip then felt a sharp sting at her thigh.

" Fuck , Blossom. Your using whips now?"

"MY little fetish, now silence ."

Then another sting. Buttercup muffled a yelp. If she was gonna take dominance she'd have to show no emotion. She then felt her pants start to slide off and her " toy " being strapped on. Blossom then started to kiss her and she heard her moan. She then flet blossom take of her own pants. Buttercup still had on her shirt since she was cuffed to the bed but her pant and underwear were taken off of her. She started to kiss back. Then Blossom took off the blind fold and buttercup could see blossom wasn't wearing anything. Buttercup then smiled then moaned as Blossom started to lower herself onto the fake dick causing them both to moan. She started to roll her hips and bounce up and down.

" Fuck, man how ... are ..you sso good ... at that?" Buttercup struggled to say as Blossom was taking her for a ride. She started to thrust into Blossom, hitting her G-spot causing blossom to scream and cum on Buttercup. She then broke the cuffs and flipped them over so that Buttercup was on top.

" Now it's my turn ." Buttercup said now full of lust. she started off slow. Rolling and grinding her hips into her sister, then going faster and faster like her life depended on it. Blossom was now out of breath and panting and moaning. They went faster and faster nearing their climax. It was times like these they were happy they had super powers. They finally moaned in unison as they cummed staining the bed. Buttercup then fell on the bed exhausted. Blossom then cuddled into Bc and they both fell asleep.

...

( Someone's pov )

" Hmmm, so very interesting. Who will be my little pawn in this? I can't use them theyr'e gay. Oh I know." And with a wicked smile everything went dark red.

...

( No one's pov )

It was the next day in townsville and the girls got up with a sort of ' glow' in them. Well at least more in two of them. They had decided to do a sweep of the town.

" Ok girls, just keep an eye out for any crime." Blossom said in her leader voice.

" Okie dokie, Blossom" Bubbles said.

" You got it leader girl " Buttercup said and they all split up and searched. Buttercup flew down and landed by an alley.

" Psst, green eye." Buttercup looked around then pointed to herself.

" Yea you, come here" Buttercup walked over to see Ace. She began to feel the urge to punch in his face.

" What do you want?" She said with hate in every word.

" Watch you language with me. You don't want your secret to get out."

" What do you mean?"

" I mean this ." And he shoved photos of her and her sister from last night. Photos of things she thought no one could have gotten unless they had some sort of magical camera that took these with out her knowing.

" Where'd you get these ?"

" None of your buisness. Now look i'll tear these up if you stop throwing us in jail everytime we get caught." Buttercup thought it over. She really had no choice.

" Ok." She said with a sigh. Ace smiled and tore the papper up in front of her.

" Nice doing buissnes with you. Oh and tell your sisters I said ' hi ' " He started to laugh as he walked off. Buttercup took off to find her sisters. Once she did she told them what happened.

" Well we really have no choice but to let them get away with it. At least for now they will soon forget about it." Blossom said.

" Well i'm sure they had to have made copies." Buttercup said. Then her phone went off. She looked at it and it was butch.

" Hello "

" Hey Bc. Do you and your sisters wanna come with me and my bros to see ' the devil inside'?"

" Um sure."

" Ok cool oh and invite mitch." And with that he hung up.

...

( Buttercup's pov )

Later that night we met up with the ruffs and we were all waiting for mitch. Brick showed up with princess around his arm. I guess they were dating now. I held Blossom's hand while we stood around waiting. Bubbles and Boomer were talking to eachother about how scared they were to see the movie and how they just wanted to see alvin and the chipmunks. I rolled my eyes. I looked at butch and he had his hands in his pocket and he was looking down. My phone then rang and I answered it.

" Hello"

" Hey Bc. I'm here."

" Ok" And with that I hung up. Butch had alredy started to walk out the door. Was he leaving? I thought , but a few minutes later he came back in. With mitch. They were holding hands and had big grins on their face. I smiled and walked over to butch.

" What just happened?" I whispered.

" I talked to him. I told him how I felt then we kissed ." I smiled and we all walked into the movie.

...

( Butch's pov )

Buttercup had answered her phone and on the other line was mitch telling her he was here. I walked out and waited for him. He walked up and saw me then just stopped. I walked over to him.

" Hey " I said.

" Hey... look butch i'm sorry about what happened between us." He said looking down.

" I'm not. Look i'm sorry I just left you like that. It was wrong but I just needed to think." I stopped and looked down. " Mitch I... I think I love you." I sai d then looked up at him. He looked at me and I looked at him. We both started to moved foward until our lips met. I smiled and we seperated. I grabbed his hand. " Come on. They're waiting for us" And with that we walked in.

...

OK SO I DON'T OWN THE MOVIE ' THE DEVIL INSIDE' OR THE POWERPUFF GIRLS OR ANYTHING. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS. THE NEXT CHAPTER COMMING SOON :)


	8. Chapter 8

ALRIGHT SO I HAVE'T REALLY BEEN INSPIRED FOR SEX SENES UP UNTIL RECENTLY ... UM YEA LET'S JUST SAY I SAW SOMETHINGS ANYWAYS JUST WANNA SAY SPOILER ALERT JUST IN CASE I SAY SOMETHING ABOUT THE MOVIE AND THIS HAS A SEX SENE GOTTA WRITE IT DOWN WHILE ITS STILL FREASH ... ON WITH THE STORY :D

...

( Buttercup's pov )

We walked in and took our seats. Blossom to my left and Bubbles to my right. On her right was Boomer and on his right was Brick then princess. On Blossom's left was Butch then mitch. The movie was starting and it was barely the begining then everyone except me and the boys screamed. The boys did jump though. I sighed. Half way through the movie I had finished most of my drink and I really needed to go to the bathroom , but Blossom was clenching my arm so tight and had her face burried in it. I looked at her.

" Yo , Bloss i gotta go to the bathroom." I said and she looked at me.

" What ? No , don't leave me here to die." I sighed.

"Your not gonna die. It's just a movie."

" Based on a true story." Bubbles looked over at us.

" What? This is based on a true story?" She said. As I looked over to her she had fear in her eyes and a worried expression.

" Don't worry bubbles i'll protect you." Whispered Boomer as her wrapped his arm around her. She smiled in comfort.

" Well thats all fine and dandy but I still gotta take a piss ." I said.

" Don't leave me !" Blossom looked at me with pleading eyes. I sighed.

" Ok, how about this you come with me to the bathroom. I'll only be like five minutes."

" Ok" She said and followed me past everyone to the bathroom. When I was finished I walked over to the sink to wash my hands. I looked over to her to discover she had been staring at me and her eyes had gone darker.

" Better wash them nice and clean cause they're about to get dirty." I looked at her with confusion.

" Well yea i guess. I mean if i eat popcorn they'll get dirty with butter." I said as I walked over to the paper towels. Before i could grab one she reached out and took my hand.

" No, leave them wet." She said as she started pulling me closer. For some reason I was starting to get turned on.

" W-why?" I managed to ask.

" That way they can slip in and out more easily." She said and I started to get butterflies all over my stomach espcially in my lower side.

" I um ..." I couldn't finish my sentence when she kissed me. She intertwined our fingers and just held them there. My breathing got harder and so did hers. I broke the kiss.

" Wait what if someone comes in?" I asked. She moved towards the door and locked it. I facepalmed. Sometimes I could be so stupid.

" Baby, don't worry. I got it all under control." She said and kissed me again. This time I relaxed and leaned into the kiss. I heard her gasp then moan. I smiled at this. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around my neck. It felt good. Then all of a sudden her tongue rushes in to met mine. Our tongues wrestle and as they do this she starts to move backwards. I follow her so we don't break the kiss and she leads us to the sink. I grab her waist and lift her up so that she is sitting on the sink. Her hands start to move down my back and onto my butt. I groaned because I always hated when people touch my butt and she knew it. In fact sometimes she would tease me a little and hit it when we were younger. Of course there was no sexual tension between us back then so it would go something like this.

FLASHBACK ~

I was walking towards the kitchen when I spotted Blossom making a sandwich. It had been two years since i gave her my lucky hat and you would wear it aroud the house sometimes. We were 8 when I gave it to her.

" Whatcha makin ?" I asked with my hands behind my back.

" A sandwich." She said in the same tone as me. I eyed it. She turned towards me.

" Would you like for me to make you one?" She asked sounding as if she already knew the answer.

" Yes please." She looked at me then got a sly smile on her face.

" Why of course you can have one Butterbutt, oops I mean buttercup." She snickered as I started to get mad.

" What did you say?"

" I said i'll make you one that way it can go stright to that big ass of yours." She said as she smiled and slapped it. I had my mouth open from shock at both the fact that my good to shoes of a sister just said a bad word then smacked my ass. I could feel my face get red from all the anger. She started laughing so hard and zoomed towards her room.

" I'LL KILL YOU !" I said and chased after her. As we flew towards her room we passed Bubbles walking down the stairs. We zoomed passed her and she spun around in circles. When she came to a stop she had this dizzy look on her face. She looked back at us and I had Blossom pinned down on the ground. I was sitting on her stomach and had her hands pinned above her head while she was having a laughing fit.

" Woah someone got to bc." She said in a sing song voice.

END OF FLASHBACK~

She began to squeez my butt and i was starting to get turned off. She sensed this and moved her hands up to my boobs and began playing with them. I smiled, now thats more like it. My hands began to roam too. They moved to her pants and undid them. She started to float and I pulled both her pant and underwear down. She broke this kiss and I smiled at her. Then I moved to her lower regions and gave it a lick. She moaned and placed her hand to the back of my head and moved it foward. I smiled at her forcefulness. I began to lick her clit and she moaned even louder. I began to nibble and suck on it. Then I stuck as much of my tongue as i could in it. She screamed as I began to swirl everything around. That was just the begining. I took two fingers and shoved them hard into her and she screamed again. I began slow and steady but then she began to buck her hips wanting more and more so i went faster and faster. She threw her head back, clenched her eyes shut and had her mouth wide open . Five minutes of us going faster and faster until she arched her back and I could feel her tense up as she cummed on my hand.

" Hmm looks like you were right. They did get dirty." I said and smiled. She looked at me and smiled as she took my hand and began to lick it. I began to moan but then we heard a knock on the door which made us both jump.

" Is anyone in there? I really need to use the bathroom." A lady said from the other side of the door. We grabbed Blossom's clothes and she put them on. We shared a quick kiss.

" We will finish this later." She said to me with a wink and we walked back to the movie holding hands.

...

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? IS IT GOOD? TELL ME IN THE REVEIWS AND IF ANYONES GOT ANY IDEAS I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR THEM :) AND SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES OR MISSPELLED WORDS


	9. Chapter 9

OK I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE AND I'VE BEEN EXTREMLY BUSY SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES IM WRITTING IN A HURRY SO I THOUGHT ABOUT A LITTLE VALENTINES TREAT FOR YOU GUYS TO MAKE IT UP FOR BEING ABSENT AND IM WINGING IT RIGHT NOW SO HERE WE GO

...

( Buttercup's pov )

I sat on my bed thinking of how valentines day was comming up and i had nothing for Blossom.

" Come one bc think , think." I hit my head with my hand trying to think. I sighed and got out my ipod and put it on shuffle. Music always seems to inspire me. All of a sudden Bruno Mars came on. It was my favorite song ' Just the way you are'. Wait a minute . Thats it, I can sing this song to her while I it on bubbles piano. I smiled at this idea. This is gonna be good.

( Blossom's pov )

I zoomed from store to store looking for a present for Buttercup.

"Man, I don't even know what to get her." I sighed . I'm the worst girlfriend ever. I went into a store that sold jewlery. What was I doing here ? Bc doesn't even wear jewlery. As I started to walk out a man came up to me. " May I help you ?" He asked.

" Um , no I was just leaving." I was about to walk out.

" You are looking for something to get that someone special, right?" I looked at him. He had a smile on his face with caring eyes. I sighed.

" Do you think you can help me?"

" Of course. Do you know if he likes watches?" I blushed.

" Um, actually it's a she." I stated. The man looked thoughtful for a minute then smiled at me agian.

" Ah, much easier to shop for. Well I can ingrave something for you." I thought about it. It seemed cheesy, but right now im desperate.

" Ok thanks."

" If you would just step this way I will show you what we have." He led me to the bracelets. After I choose one that wasn't to girlie , but that was made out of gold he ingraved what I wanted and I left.

( Bc's pov)

I slept so great, but then my alarm went off. I groaned and hit the off button. I sat up and stretched. Glancing at my calender to see what the date was, I almost fell out of my bed. Today was valentines day. I knew there would be a lot of guys and girls asking out me and my sisters. We all had to let them down as easy as possible for obvious reasons. I quickly got dressed and raced down stairs to see Blossom and Bubbles waiting for me.

" Good morning." I greeted.

" Good morning. Happy valentines day." Bubbles chirped. I smiled.

" Good morning. Happy valentines day." Blossom said and walked over to me to give me a kiss on the cheeck. We try to tone in down in front of bubbles. I mean come on she's our little sister. Even if it is by just a couple of seconds.

" Happy valentines day guys". We said bye to the professor and left for school. When we got there, there were a whole lot of students waiting for us. When we landed we recieved candy, stuffed toys, flower, and all that mushy junk. The bell finaly rang and we went to class. I had to turn down about 10 guys and 12 girls. I sighed. I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings. I went to lunch and found my sisters sitting with the ruffs, Princess , and Mitch. I sat down in the middle of my sisters and began to eat. I kind of zooned out thinking of how exactly I was gonna sing the song to Blossom and if I should do anything else. Maybe I should I mean I don't want to look cheap...

" Buttercup"

I mean I don't want to over do it either ...

" Buttercup"

But then again a lot of people are giving eachother things like stuffed animals and flowers and candy...

" BUTTERCUP" Blossom yelled. I blinked and looked over at her . The whole table was looking at me.

"Uh ..." Was all i managed to say.

" Are you ok?" She asked looking concerned.

" Oh um mhmm " I said and looked down at my food. Suddenly I wasn't very hungry. I got up and threw away my food. As I stood over the trash can I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over to see Blossom with a worried look on her face.

" Whats wrong ? You know you can tell me ." She smiled and I smiled back. I grabbed her hand and pulled her into a corner of the room which was some what like an ally that kids used to make out. She blushed at this. I wrapped my arms around her waist and looked her in her eyes.

" I'm fine" I said and smiled. She smiled as well. I leaned down and gave her a quick peck and we returned to the table where everyone was acting so lovey dovey.

Later that night I had told Blossom to met me in the family room. Professor had decided to give Ms. Kean another shot and took her out on a date . Bubbles was over at the ruff's house. No doubt in my mind she was with boomer. I had asked her to borrow her piano and she agreed to my idea and wished me luck. I sucked in a deep breath of air as Blossom entered the room. I smiled and walked over to her and gave her a bouquet of flowers such as buttercups and blossoms. I know I know, it's cheesy . Don't judge me, it's my first time at this sort of thing. She giggled and pulled me into a kiss. She then gave me a small box and i opened it. Inside was a beautiful gold bracelet and it had something ingraved on it. I looked at it to see that it said ' To our never ending love ... BlossomxButtercup ... You give me butterflies ' Then there were two small butterfies flying together. I smiled and looked at her.

" Do you like it ?" She asked in a worried tone. I guess she thought I might not like it. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

" I love it ." I said and kissed her.

" But thats not all I got you." I stated and walked over to the piano and sarted playing the song.

" Oh her eyes ,her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinning " Which was true. She had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen.

" Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying" Her hair was always so long, so perfect, so beautiful ...

" She so beautiful and I tell her everyday ." I smile at her and see her eyes sart to water as she smiles at me.

" Yea I know , I know when I compliment her she won't believe me and it's, so it's so sad to think that she don't what I see , and everytime she asks me do I look ok I say ... When I see your face ... there's not a thing that I would change cause you'r amazing just the way you are ..." I smile and sing the rest of the song to her ( sorry guys i'm not gonna do the whole song because i need a sex sene in here because ... well you'll find out soon )

I looked at her and she was tearing up.

" Oh Buttercup"

" I needed a song that expressed the way I felt." I said and she walked over to me and kissed me. I kissed back but it got more deep than I thought it would be . The next thing I know we are on my bed making out. My hands snaked their way up to her breasts and began massaging them. She began to moan . She sat on top of me and took off her shirt and I smiled at this . I unhooked her bra and put my mouth over her left breast and began sucking on it, making it hard. She moaned louder and began to rock back and forth. She then took a hold of my shirt and tore it and my sports bra in one swift move. My eyes widened. If I learned anything from this is that Blossom knows what she wants and knows how to get it. I smiled , it's nothing I can't handle. I flip us over so that I was on top and began to leave a trail of kisses down her neck towards her belly and down towards her waist. I stopped to look up at her to see she was breathing hard and waiting for me to finish. I smirked and removed her pants and shoes . The only thing left was her thong.

" Did you wear this for me ?" I asked playfully and pulled on it.

" Maybe" She said with a sly smile. I then took it off with my teeth and she gasped. I grabbed our favorite ' toy ' from the nightstand and strapped it on . I looked at her and before I asked if she was ready, she wrapped her legs around me and pushed the 'toy' into her. We both moaned as we were penetrated at the same time. She began to rock her hips and I threw my head back while clenching the sheets with my hands. I began to get into it as well and rocked my waist back and forth causing us both extrem pleasure. I rolled my hips and felt my climax.

" Oh ... " I moaned as I came on the 'toy' . She screamed my name as her juices squirted out. I smiled and looked down at her. She had this dazed look and I could tell she was exhausted.

" Good night my love ." I said as I kissed her forehead and wrapped her body in my arms. She smiled and feel asleep. Right before I feel asleep I heard a fimilliar laugh and began to see red smoke surround my bed.

" What the h ..." Before I could finish my sentence, everything went black ...

OK SORRY FOR THE CLIFF HANGER I OWN NOTHING NOT THE SONG ( WHICH IS OWNED BY BRUNO MARS ) OR THE SHOW OR PPG :)


	10. Chapter 10

OK SO ALL THIS WEEK I'VE BEEN TESTING AND STUFF AND IT GOT ANNOYING AND I'VE BEEN ABSENT A LOT AND IT'S JUST BEEN A MESS OH AND I REALIZED I MISSPELLED SOME STUFF IN THE LAST CHAPTER AND IM SORRY AND I THANK YOU FOR LOOKING PAST THAT OH AND A SHOULD CLEAR UP IN THE FIRST CHAPTER I HAD SAID IT WAS THEIR LAST DAY IN SCHOOL WELL I MEANT BEFORE A THREE DAY WEEKEND SORRY FOR NOT SAYING THAT BUT YEA ANYWAYS ON WITH THE STORY

(Bc's pov )

I woke up feeling ... weird. My eyes were hurting so I lifted up my right hand and rubbed them. I looked over to my left and saw my sister naked and with a smile on her face. My eyes widened. I yelped then fell on to the floor. Blossom looked up and went over to the side of my bed to look down on me.

" What happened ?" She asked acting like it was normal for her to wake up naked ... IN MY ROOM.

" Uh , did we drink or party or something last night?" I ask as I search the room trying to find something like an empty bottle. At least that would explain why we were naked.

" Um no. Why do you ask?" I look up at her.

" Well why else would we be naked ... in my bed ?" I ask. She giggles.

" Well it was valentines day yesterday."

" That still doesn't explia ... WAIT. You mean to tell me t - that we s- slept ... together." My head was now spinning and my heart was racing I though I was gonna puke.

" Uh, are you ok?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

" NO I'M NOT. So wait you mean to tell me we ... did ... stuff." She nodded her head.

" Well yea that's what you do when you're in a relationship."

" RELATIONSHIP?" I hopped to my feet then realized I was naked too, so i grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around my body.

"B - but your my sister."

" Hmmm I suppose so ." I looked at her and she almost looked amused.

" No no no, this can't be happening." I said as I paced back and forth.

" What's wrong? You didn't have a problem before." I looked at her.

" You mean to tell me we did this before." She got up and walked over to me. She then grabbed my face and I flinched as our faces got closer. She just held my face there, studying it.

" You don't remember?"

" Um ... What exactly am I supposed to remember?" Her face then got this look to it. It looked like she was ... sad. What exactly was I supposed to remember?

" Blossom..." But before I said anything else she grabbed her clothes and ran out of my room.

" Blossom wait." I said as I ran after her. I didn't exactly know what was going on, but I never wanted to hurt my sisters again. Just as I was running after her, I bumped into Bubbles.

" Woah sorry Butt... um " Her face got red. I then looked down and saw I only had a blanket on and facepalmed.

" I see you had a good valentines day." She said as she smirked.

" You know? Good then you can explain to me what happened between me and Blossom."

" What do you mean?" She raised an eyebrow.

" I mean what ' relationship' is she talking about?" I asked and she giggled.

" Well yours silly."

" But I don't have one." She gasped.

" You broke up with Blossom?"

" I was never with her. I mean she's my fucking sister and that's incest."

" Come with me." She said then grabbed my hand and lead me to the lab.

" Wait I need clothes."

" No time." She said as she rushed me over to the professor and explained to him what we just talked about.

" Buttercup, would you please sit on the examining table?" I looked at him confused.

" Uh ... sure I guess." I walked over to the table and sat down. He then did all sorts of test and scribbled some words on a clipboard.

" Got it." He said and me and Bubbles looked at him.

" Got what?" Bubbles asked.

" Well it seem like Buttercup has amnesia." He cleared his throat and continued.

" But it seems that all she forgot were her feelings for Blossom and all that they did during their relationship." I was so confused and Bubbles gasped.

" I - is that true professor?" We all looked at the stairs where we found Blossom standing. He looked at her with sorrow.

" I'm afraid so, honey."

" Do you know how long it will last?" She asked as she walked over to us. She was fully clothed, but didn't look at me once. I kinda felt hurt by that.

" It's hard to tell with these sort of things." He said and she sighed.

" Well do you know how it happened?" He shook his head.

" There are no bumps to the head. So we can rule that out." I stood up and they all looked at me.

" Well I still have no idea what's going on, so i'm gonna go put on some clothes." I said and zoomed to my room. I quickly got dressed and made my bed. When I finished I found something that looked like two dicks stuck together.

" Gross ... must be the professor's." I told myself and walked to the living room where everyone was watching tv. I held up the ... thing and they all looked at it.

" Uh, hey professor is this yours?" I asked and he looked at it.

" No , but it looks like something out of that adam and eve store." He said.

" Well I found it in my b ..."

" It's nothing ." Blossom ran up and snatched it from me. I looked at her and her face was red.

" Uh ... If you uh say so." I said and Bubbles giggled as professor facepalmed. She ran to her room and I walked back to mine. Tomorrow we had school and I needed to get ready. I started to pack my stuff into my backpack when i heard a knock on my door. I looked up to see Blossom standing in the doorway.

" Can I come in?"

" Sure " I say and smile at her. She walks in and starts to look around. She then faces me and sighs.

" So you really don't remember?" I shake my head.

" No ... sorry ." She walks over and hugs me. I hug back.

" It's ok. You're my sister and I love you." I smiled. The only thing I was sure about is that me and my sisters would always be there for eachother no matter what.

" I love you too ." She then looked up at me and I looked at her. Our eyes locked onto eachothers and I got this strange feeling that only got stronger when our lips met. I moaned and felt her smile. I pulled away and looked at anything other than Blossom.

" Sorry." Was all I could say and she sighed.

" It's ok, I planned it... I kinda hope it would help you remeber." She walked out of my room. I sighed and jumped on my bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long day .

THERE YOU HAVE IT I OWN NOTHING BLAH BLAH BLAH HOPE YOU LIKED IT A COUPLE MORE CHAPTERS AND I WILL END THIS STORY BUT DON'T WORRY I PLAN ON MAKING TWO PREQUELS EXPLAINING WHY BUTTERCAUP SOFTENED UP OVER THE YEARS AND STARTED TO HAVE FEELING FOR BLOSSOM AND A SEQUEL :)


	11. Chapter 11

OK SO IM KINDA WINGING IT RIGHT NOW. I DO NOT OWN THE PPG OR TEMPLE RUN

( Blossom's pov)

It was the next day and we were headed to school. I looked over to Buttercup and she was on her ipod playing temple run. How could she just forget everything that happened between us? It's like it never happened.

" Blossom, are you ok ?" Bubbles asked me. I looked over to her and smiled.

" Uh, yea sure Bubs i'm fine." I lied and we landed in front of the school.

" Well i'm off. I gotta go meet up with mitch, laters." Buttercup said then walked off. I sighed again and headed to the library. Maybe some reading will help me.

I was in the library looking for a good book when I turned to my left and spotted Brick eyeing some books. I walked over to him.

" Hey Brick," I smiled at him as he turned to look at me. He smirked.

" Hey Blossy," He said and I flinched. I literally hated the nickname he decided to give me when we were younger.

" How are things with you and princess?" I asked him.

" They're fine. She's a really cool girl. I mean she's really matured since we were younger and I mean both mentaly and physicaly. " He smirked and I chuckled. Ah same old Brick. Things really changed between us, I mean we were like twins now. The bestest of friends and the same could be said about Butch and Buttercup. The whole school always hoped we all ( powerpuffs and rowdyruffs) would end up together.

" That's good, i'm happy for you Brick." He smiled and his eyes sparkled. I think he was probably falling for princess.

" Yea and what about you and Bc?" He asked and I frowned.

" It's ... A long story." I said and hoped we could leave it at that.

" Well I have time." He said and I sighed. We walked over to a table and I explained to him what had happened so far.

" Wow ... that really sucks Bloss. If there's anything I can do you know i'm here for you." I looked at him and smiled.

" Thanks Brick." And he smiled back at me. I feel like I could always count on Brick. All of a sudden my phone started to vibrate and I looked at it to see it was the mayor.

" Oh, hold on Brick I gotta take this." I said and answered it.

" Hello?"

" Blossom , oh thank goodness, a giant octupuse is attacking the town and I can't reach Bubbles or Buttercup."

" Don't worry mayor, i'm on it." I said and hung up. I looked over at Brick.

" Sorry Brick, I gotta go."

" Do you need help?" He asked looking concerned.

" No, i'm sure I can handle it." He nodded and I zoomed away.

When I got down town I saw a huge forty story jet black octopuse monster. He had a few light green bumps on his tentacles and the inside of them were light purple colored with suction cups. He looked mad for some reason and smashed every building he got his tentacles on. I sighed. I did not need this right now. I flew over to him and zapped him with my heat vesion. He turned towards me and swung one of his tentacles at me.

" Woah" I said as I barely dodged it. It chuckled and I gasped.

" Foolish girl. You see I am no ordinary monster you would have faced. I have been enchanced with the black magic of my master / father in order to take you out. He had planned this all along. To mess with your brain and distract you." I was puzzled both by the fact this monster could talk and what he was saying. Was his so called ' master ' some how invovled with Buttercup's memory lose.

" I see you are stumped. Let me explain. As you and your sister we growing quite fond of eachother you did indeed let let this plan unfold by letting the leader of the gang green gang escape with his life. You allowed him to do his part in our plan. All this time when you were to busy in your personal life , he has been getting supplies such as chemical x and helped expose me to toxic chemicals, then I was inhanced with my master's black magic. You so called heroes were to busy to even notice." He finished and I gasped again as his tentacle wrapped around me. I struggled to get free but it was no use. He was to strong.

" Now I shall make you mine." He said as one of his other tentacles ripped off my clothing . My eyes went wide and as I was about to scream for my sisters , he covered my mouth with yet another tentacle. He the proceded to rub me all over. I shivered , I hadn't been touched like that since Buttercup lost her memory, the only difference is when she did it I liked it. He chuckled as he started to rub my clit with his tentacle.

" Now human, don't think I like this. I just need to plant my seed in so my eggs will hatch from you and feed off you to make more minions for my master." It then smiled and just as I closed my eyes thinking it was all over the monster released his grip from me and I fell to the ground with a thud. I looked up and gasped. Buttercup was floating in the air with her fists clenced tight and in one hand I saw a siringe. I looked into her eyes and I saw fire in them. It was strange. Could it be ...

( Buttercup's pov )

My phone had vibrated for the third time so I decided to pick it up.

" Hello?"

" Buttercup, I just sent Blossom to go take care of a monster in the middle of townsvile , but I don't know if she can handle it alone."

" Ok mayor, i'm on my way." I said and hung up. Must be one huge monster to take two of the powerpuffs now a days. I zoomed over to town and I was just in time to see and hear the spech the monster gave. Time seemed to stand still as I watched the monster try raping my sister. Then I snapped. It all came back to me. The memories, the feelings and emotions I had towards my sister. My love. I was enraged but Blossom taught me to always have a plan and nit just charge into a battle. I remembered the monster had mentioned something about chemical x and I knew just what to do. I raced back home and headed towards the lab to grab what I needed. Once I got it I raced back and was there just in time to sucker punch the jerk and have him let go of Blossom. I felt my body heat up.

" What? Your here. Well that just makes things more fun now doesn't it?" The monster laughed. I just looked at him.

" Indeed it does." I said as he moved towards me swinging his limbs around in attempt to knock me down. I easliy dodged them and flew towards his face.

" You know, I was planning on fucking your girlfriend so she could have my babies and they could kill her . " He said and started to laugh. That was it. I felt my stomach get hot, then , my throat, then my mouth. I felt like I needed to let this energy out, so I opened my mouth and before I knew it, fire came out of my mouth like a dragon from those video games. I then gained control of it and blew my frie towards the monstor. He screamed in pain, but it wasn't enough to take him down. He spat acid at me and i barely dodged it, but as soon as I did he wrapped his tentacle around me.

" Enough." I heard Blossom say as she zoomed towards the monster.

" Blossom , no he's to strong." I said, but it was to late. He had wrapped her in his other tentacle.

" Fine. i'll just fuck you both then. I'll start with you ." He said turning to Blossom and her eyes grew wide. I became enraged again and moved my hand around to where the needle in my hand was facing towars the monstor's limb. I then stuck it in him and it released the black liquid into him. He yelped in pain as he started to shrink in size .

" W - what was that?" He asked looking terrified. I chuckled.

" Antidote x , bitch." I said as I broke free from him and raced towards Blossom and blew fire on his limb causing him to let go of her. I then caught her and held on to her. We watched as the monster screamed in pain and shrank to nothing but a dried up octopus. I then looked over to Blossom and she looked at me.

" Well?" I asked.

" Well , what ?" She asked looking confused. I smiled and kissed her.

" Ready to pick up where we left off two nights ago?" I asked and her eyes widened.

" Does that mean ... what I think it means?" She asked and I nodded. She smiled and gave me a huge hug and started cying.

" I've missed you so much." She said.

" I missed you too." I replied and held her tight. I flew us back home and we entered through her bedroom window.

CLIFFHANGA :D OK SO TENTACLE RAPE THING ( KINDA ) FOR A GOOD FRIEND WHO WAS ASKING ABOUT IT. I KNOW I DIDN'T TECHNALLY DO IT BUT I NEEDED IT TO FIT THE STORY. NEXT SENE WILL BE ONE HOT SEX SENE AND WHEN I SAY HOT I MEAN H.O.T HOT LOL OK WELL TILL THEN :)


	12. Chapter 12

OK IM SO SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING. IT'S JUST THAT THERE WAS A FAMILY MEMEBER THAT DIED AND NOW I HAVE TO LIVE WITH MY DAD AND HAD TO GET MY LIFE BACK TOGETHER BUT NOW IT'S SOME WHAT BACK TO NORMAL I GUESS SO ON WITH THE STORY.

I OWN NOTHING...

(Bc's pov )

I carried Blossom into her room and set her down . She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

" I missed you so much !" She said as she hugged me. I smiled and hugged her back.

" I missed you too." I said and we stayed like that for a while. We pulled apart and looked into eachother's eyes. She leaned into me and our lips met. I felt butterflies in the pit of my stomach and my heart began to race. The kiss began to get more intense as her tongue found it's way into my mouth. I fought her tongue for dominance, but she was to good at this. She then pushed me onto her bed and began to move her body up and down against mine. I started to moan asa the feeling inside me began to get stronger. I moved my hands up and down her back and she sighed. We broke the kiss and she looked at me with begging eyes. I smirked .

" Did you want to have some ' fun' ?" I asked and almost immediately she got off me and crawled under the bed. I was confused . Did I do something wrong? Did I say something wrong? Just as I was about to look over, she popped out with a box in her hands. I looked at it and she smirked.

" Close your eyes." She commanded and I obeyed. I then felt something wrap around my head and cover my eyes.

"Just to make sure you don't peek." She explained. I then heard some things being moved around.

" Ok, now lay down." She ordered and once again I obeyed. I then felt something close on my wrists and she took off the blind fold. I looked at her and almost passed out from the sight. She was dressed in a black leather suit that was VERY revealing. She had on 5 inch red stilettos and her hair was tied up while my old green hat was on top of her head. She had a whip clipped to her side. I then looked over to my hands to see that she had hand cuffed me.

" I ... uh ... wow." Was all I could say. She giggled and walked over to me with the box in her hands.

" That's not the only suprise I have for you." I looked over at her and she could tell I was confused.

" Over the time of being with you, I have become ... a little hornier." She explained and I felt my face get red.

" So I went to the 'Adam and Eve store... a lot ." She then took out a tube of cream from the box and put the box on the bed. She then took off my cloathes so that I was only in my underwear. She then began to spread the cream on me and I began to moan.

" W - what is t-that?" I stuttered. She giggled.

" It's a little of antidote x in a cream that makes you relax. I invented it myself. " She said the last part proudly. She began to rub it on my shoulders and I shivered. She giggled at this and walked over to the box once again. I was to dazed to really realize what she was doing. I then felt something be inserted in my mouth. I looked to that it was a ball gag. She then moved and grabbed the whip.

My heart began to race as I got excited. When I was around 14 years old I had became a little emo. The only reason I became emo was because I started to have feelings towards Blossom and thought they could never be returned. I had cut myself every now and again, but the cuts never lasted. My body healed really fast even with the antidote x knife I made. To this day I kind of still like pain.

She then hit my side and I screamed ,but because of the gag it came out muffled. I thrusted my hips in the air. She smirked and did it again causing me so much pain and pleasure. I screamed again. She then got on top of me and took off my bra. She stared down at me and began to message my breasts. I moaned and started to buck my hips. This caused her to moan as well. She put her mouth on one of my breasts and swirled her tongue. I was in complete bliss.

This went on for about 10 minuts until she got off me and went over to the box. She took out sevral vibrators and walked over to me. In one swift movement she took off my remaining cloathes. She then shoved one vibrator in every one of my holes. I moaned and she took off the ball gag only to replace it with a vibrator. She then looked down at me and smirked.

" Having fun Bc? " She asked and walked in front of me so I had a full veiw of her. She slowly started to undress and I moaned. She only had on the hat and stilettos. She then walked over and made sure her boobs bounced up and down as she swung her hips left to right. I felt my climax coming soon and I tried to free myself from the cuffs.

She walked to the box and pulled out our favorite ' toy ' and a tube of cream , but this one was different. I didn't have much time to think about it since I came hard and let out a muffled scream. She then took out all the vibrators and my body began to relax.

" Oh , it's not over yet." She said as she took some cream and smeared it on my pussy. I shivered at the coolness.

" W-what is that?" I asked .

"It's ' K-y intense." She replied with a smirk. She then took some more and shoved it in her pussy.

"Now for the real fun." She said as she strapped on our ' toy '. She then climbed on top of me and possitioned herself in front of my opening.

" Ready?" She asked.

" I was born ready for action." I said with a smirk and she giggled. She slowly pushed into me causing my whole body to tingle. I cluched my hands and moaned as I moved my hips onto her. She gasped as I did this. She then began to move slowly up and down as she grabbed my sides to help her. I began to move in sync with her body, bucking and thrusting causing us both even more pleasure. With each passing minute we went faster and faster causing so much pleasure due to the ' K - y intense'. I started gasping and panting as I started to feel my orgasim coming up fast. I went faster and so did she. She was moaning louder and louder. I bit my lip and she looked down at me. She bent down and kissed me bitting my lip. I moaned, almost screamed. I bit her upper lip and thrusted hard onto her. We both screamed in unison as we came hard on each other. I sighed as she layed down on me. We both were breathing in sync as we listened to each others heartbeat.

" I missed you so much." She said as she looked up at me.

" I missed you too. I promise i'll never leave you again." She smiled and she untied my arms. I wrapped my arms around her and she did the same. We layed back down and fell asleep.

OK SO I DON'T OWN K-Y INTENSE EITHER JUST IN CASE THERES SOME COPY RIGHTS THERE. ANYWAYS I PLAN TO MAKE TWO PREQUELS AND A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY SO I MIGHT END IT SOON, BUT I WILL BE MAKING MORE SO DON'T WORRY. THE STORY WILL LIVE ON.


	13. Chapter 13

OK SO I KNOW I HAVENT BEEN ON LATELY. WELL ITS THE END OF THE SCHOOL YEAR SO I HAVE A BUNCH OF TESTS TO TAKE AND REALLY I DON'T HAVE THAT MUCH TIME ANYMORE ,BUT I ASSURE YOU ONCE SUMMER STARTS AND AFTER MY BIRTHDAY ILL HAVE MORE TIME. WELL ENOUGH OF THAT ON WITH THE STORY :)

( No one's pov )

It had been a year and a couple months that had past and the girls are getting ready to graduate. Not many people know about Buttercup's and Blossom's relationship and the few that do, really don't mind. As for Bubbles and Boomer , well let's just say they've had some fun. And Butch and Mitch have come out with their relationship. Although a few people didn't approve, the majority were happy for the young couple and wish them for Brick and princess , they have also been together and stuck to each other, to most people's amazement.

(Bc's pov)

I looked to my left , then to my right. I had Blossom at my right and Bubbles at my left. We were sitting in the gym. It was our awards assembly and i was nervous wreck, because i planned to do something risky. The fact that they were filming this for all of townsville to see didn't exactly help.

" Blossom Utonium," Our principle called Blossom up to receive her daiploma and give a short speech. She rose from her seat and walked towards the stage. We all listened into her speech and she used words some of us didn't know the meaning of. All in all it was a pretty good speech.

" And last but not least i'd like to thank my family for pushing me so i could reach my dreams. Thank you." She ended it there and walked down. We all clapped, esspecailly me and Bubbles. She sat down and smiled at me. I would've smiled back if they hadn't called my name.

"And next we have Buttercup Utonium," I gulped and stood up. As I walked to the stage, things started to run through my mind. How would I start off? How would I say it? How could I say it ? Will people judge and be disscusted? Only one way to find out.

I stood in front of the mic and looked out to the crowd. I spotted a few friends , the professor, Bubbles and Blossom. She smiled warmly at me. She must've sensed I was stressed about something. I inhaled deply.

" Hi," I said in a shaky voice. Some people started to talk seeing as how i'm not the type of person to get nervous.

" Well, what can I say? I really didn't think i'd be here today. I mean honestly , how did I even pass and make through high school?" I smiled as some people chuckled and laughed at my joke.

" I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who believed in me through thick and thin." I looked out to stare at my family and they smiled back at me.

" I really don't have a big speech ... but I do have something important to say." People had looks of confusion. I sighed.

" As you all know me and my sisters have always been very close since birth. But there is something more than just that." I looked at Blossom and she looked at me confused. We stared into eachothers eyes until hers got wide. I guess she finally saw what I was doing.

" One of my sisters is very close to me. Closer than sisters should be." I looked at my family and they all had shocked expressions. I guess they didn't think i do this. At least not here. I thought about giving up, but then I looked at Butch and he smiled at me . His eyes telling me to go on. I looked at Blossom again and she had the same look as he did. She wanted this too.

"I just wanted to say that ... im in love ..." I waited a little. " With ... my sister,Blossom" I heard gasps and people started talking. I looked over at the crowd and some people looked back at me with disscust and shame. Others however looked at me with huge grins and tears in their eyes. I was confused. I didn't know weather we were excepted or being teased. Maybe both. Im ready ... I have been since this whole thing started. I knew what I was getting myself into.

" Now I know it's a lot to take in and it's hard to imagine , but we ... well have been... um together for about a year now." Again people gasped. Why am I not surprised?

" So yea , I guess that's it." It was silent at first , then someone stood up and looked at me.

" You disscusting freak, your gonna rot in hell." He said before he sat down. A girl stood up and looked at him.

" You jackass, you don't talk to her that way. She probably saved your ass a bunch of times."

" Yea , so that's her fucking job." He shot back as he crossed his arms . " It doesn't have to be." A guy said. And they all looked at him.

" Yea well it's one thing to be gay and it's another to like your own family like that. It's against the law or something and if not well it should be." This went back and forth for a few minutes before Blossom came up and stood in front of the mic.

" Settle down everyone." She said in her commanding voice. Everyone looked at her. "Now I know there will be a lot of talk and i'm willing to take being talked about. Really I don't care what you think of me and my family. If you're for us then I thank you , but if you're not then I really don't care." She looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back. I knew as long as I had her nothing could go wrong.

As we were walking to the car the professor spoke up. " You do know some people won't agree with this right?" He asked.

" I don't really care." I said as I took Blossom's hand. She smiled at me . Boomer and his brothers were also walking with us and Bubbles wrapped her arms around one of Boomer's arms. He looked at me and smiled.

" That really took some guts Buttercup , but ... if it had been anyone else ... well lets just say I think your the only one that I know that has the type of courage it takes to do that." He said and the boys nodded their heads in agreement. I smiled and punched his free arm.

" Thanks Booms, that really means a lot ," I said . We got to the car and I looked at professor.

"Would you have done it any other way?" I asked. " Not really ," He said. He then sighed and glanced over at me smiling." But like Boomer said , only you have the guts it takes to do that." I smiled and hugged him. If nothing else I had my family , what more did i need ?

I KNOW IT'S SHORT AND YES THIS IS THE END BUT I REALLY WANTED TO START ON THE PREQUELS AND SEQUEL TO THIS SO LOOK FOR " MY LITTLE GREEN CATERPILLAR" ITS NOT GONNA BE RATED M THOUGH CAUSE IT TAKES PLACE IN THE PAST WHEN THEYRE YOUNGER

AND SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG IVE JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY AND WHAT NOT CAUSE WELL SCHOOL AND ITS ALMOST MY BIRTHDAY SO YEA ITS BEEN CRAZY :)


End file.
